


What Is Love?

by Janie94



Series: Love Is a Battle Field [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Robert Is Satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is always a relationship you don't question because you know it will last forever. But if you don't question it, how can it evolve into something more? And would you even want it to?<br/>Or: The summer that Marco and Mario finally quit the ridiculous 'We're just good friends' tag and a certain couple from the Bayern team is to blame...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, a Götzeus story! :) Some of you were asking for it and my inspiration agreed. Thomas and Robert will only be side characters, but trust me, that doesn't mean they won't have any cute scenes, quite the contrary... ;)  
> For those of you fearing I dropped my idea for a new Müllendowski fic: Don't worry, I will definitely write it soon.
> 
> By the way, this time I will finally write fluff without drama, you just wait and see. :D

 

**What Is Love?**

 

Seriously, there is nothing better in this world than sleeping in. To be woken up by the warm rays of sunlight tickling  your skin and be able to lie in the bed for just a little while longer.

That’s why Marco feels like strangling someone when all of a sudden his perfect morning is ruined by the ringing of his doorbell. He closes his eyes and hopes the person will eventually go away and he can return to his peaceful slumber.

But the doorbell rings once again, this time twice as long. He grabs the pillow under his head and turns over, so he’s lying underneath it now. But it does little to muffle the shrill sound when the person rings for a third time.

“Damn it!” Marco exclaims before getting up with a groan. It takes him a few seconds to stumble out of the room and in the meantime that stubborn motherfucker rings for a fourth time.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming!” Marco snaps annoyed and then he reaches the front door, pulling it open with the intention of cruelly murdering the person at the other side.

He drops the thought when he sees the familiar man leaning against the doorway, a visible tan on his usually pale skin and his dark hair a bit longer than Marco remembers from last time.

“Good morning,” Robert greets him with a wide smile.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Marco responds entirely dumbfounded.

Robert chuckles amusedly. “I see you’re still as cranky at this time of the day as I remembered.”

Marco steps aside to let his friend in. “No, really, what are you doing here?!”

He follows Robert into the living room and watches him sitting down on the couch.

“Thomas and I decided to break off our vacation in Greece,” Robert says casually.

“Yes, I can see that. But why?”

“His brother called and told him that Dave is ill, so naturally we had to take the next flight back to Munich. Thomas is with him now and he told me he wanted to be alone for a few days.” Robert explains.

“Who is Dave?” Marco has to ask tentatively. For some reason he doubts that Robert is talking about David Alaba; he and Thomas wouldn’t break off their first vacation together just because the defender had got sick.

Robert gives him a look as though it should be obvious. “Dave is Thomas’ horse of course.”

Ah, that definitely explains all the fuss. Thomas and his horses is a love story of its own…

“Fine, but why are you _here_? It’s not like you drive from Munich to Dortmund in one go without something in mind.”

Robert stretches out on the couch lazily. “Well, Thomas told me to leave for a few days and since I couldn’t stop thinking about him, I tried to distract myself.”

Marco waits for him to elaborate, but receives no explanation. “By driving all the way to Dortmund?”

Robert shrugs nonchalantly. “Driving takes my mind off things. And after two hours on the highway, I realized I was heading your way, so I didn’t turn back.”

Marco stares at him, wondering whether he should feel worried or flattered. “Not that I don’t like having you here, but you had other team mates in Dortmund. You could have visited anyone.”

Robert sighs before sitting up and giving him one of these looks that mean he’s about to state something that Marco should know already. “Okay, let me spell it out for you. I consider you one of my best friends, that’s why I was thinking of you first. Happy now?”

Marco stops him with a wave of his hand. “No love confessions, please! Save that for your boyfriend in Munich.”

Robert’s only response is to roll his eyes.

Marco studies him carefully before eventually flopping down next to him. “I can see there’s more, so shoot.”

He is prepared for resistance, after all Robert isn’t someone who likes to talk about what’s going on inside of him. But to his surprise Robert answers him right away. “I wanted to ask Thomas about moving in together.”

Marco frowns. “That’s great. What’s the problem with that?”

“We’ve only been together for three months now and I don’t want to ruin this by going too fast,” Robert admits ruefully.

Marco tries hard not to grimace. It’s way too early  in the morning  for him to have a talk about relationship problems. Especially when there’s not an actual problem at hand.

“Robert, don’t you think you may be obsessing over vanities? I mean the two of you are so happy together; I’m sure asking Thomas won’t make him bolt just like that.”

“You think?” Robert asks doubtfully. “But how do you even know that Thomas and me are so happy together, you haven’t visited us once since we got together.”

Marco ignores the underlying accusation. “Mario keeps talking about you guys.”

“Speaking of which, how is he?” Robert asks and he for some reason he sounds worried now.

“I haven’t really talked to him since the EURO ended, so I don’t know. I guess he’s doing fine.” Why is Robert looking at him in bewilderment? “What’s wrong?”

“You haven’t talked to him in ten days? How could you do that? You’re his best friend; he needs you now more than ever.”

Marco holds up his hands to make the Pole stop and tries to squish the rising fear in his chest. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Robert gives him another long look. “He didn’t tell you?”

“Didn’t tell me what?!” Marco replies and he can’t keep his voice from rising.

“Forget it!” Robert answers hastily and he jumps up from the couch and is hurrying into the kitchen in a very un-Robert-like haste. “You need to eat breakfast. I just rang you out of bed, you need to eat.” He pulls open one of the drawers and takes out a box of cereals. When he goes to open the fridge, Marco finally manages to step into his way.

“Robert, what didn’t he tell me?”

“Please just forget about it, I shouldn’t be telling you this, I just assumed he never keeps anything from you, so-“

Marco grabs him by the arm. “Tell me!”

Robert hesitates for another moment before finally giving in. “Fine, but please act like you don’t know. He’s going to kill me if he finds out I blurted it out.”

“Alright, whatever you want,” Marco agrees impatiently. “Just tell me now!”

He has steeled himself for everything. A fight with someone. An injury Mario had sustained during the EURO. A car accident. Anything possible.

“He and Philipp broke up.”

Not the impossible. “Hold on, he and Philipp were  _together_ ?!” 

How could Mario have kept this from him? And how did that happen anyway? Mario and Philipp don’t fit together at all, they are just too different.

“You’re kidding me, right?”

Robert eyes him sympathetically. “They only told those who had to know, the team.”

If that was meant to comfort him, it doesn’t help at all, Marco is already fuming. “He should have told me, I deserved to know! Did he think he could keep something as important as this  from me  forever?”

He stormed into the direction of his front door, ready to call Mario out for keeping this from him when he hears Robert shouting after him. “Wait, where are you going?”

“To your car. We’re driving to Munich.”

He flings open the door when Robert’s reply makes him stop dead. “Do you want to drive to Munich in your underwear only?”

Good point, he has to admit silently as he turns back to get his stuff and pack a bag with enough clothes to last a week or two. He has the growing suspicion that he will have to stay in Munich for quite some time…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter, hooray! :) I still have no idea where this is going, but it was just the same with Dance With the Devil and that turned out be quite alright, so no need to worry yet. Still no drama coming up. :)

 

  
By the time they have reached the capital of Bavaria, Robert has managed to calm Marco down enough that he agrees not to tell Mario that he knows. He really doesn’t want to be responsible for a fight and Mario has enough problems already.

Marco has fought teeth and nail to make Robert drop him off at Mario’s apartment immediately, but if he wants to, Robert can be one stubborn son of a bitch. And Marco figures it is probably not wise to mess with the guy behind the steering wheel of a 740 HP Ferrari. That’s why they are pulling up in Robert’s driveway instead. Robert helps him carry his two bags to the front door, then unlocks it before pulling out his smartphone. “Go ahead, I’ll just let Thomas know that I’m back. Make yourself at home.”

Marco obeys and walks up the stairs to the guest room he has used only a few times before. The house looks just like he remembered. Except the guest room. When he enters it, it’s not as blank as last time. The drawers aren’t empty anymore just like the wardrobe. It’s not hard to guess whom the clothes belong to, especially not when he spots the Bayern logo a few times too often for his liking.

“This is Thomas’ room now, isn’t it?” he asks loud enough for Robert to hear him from downstairs.

He hears the sound of footsteps, then Robert joins him in the room. “Not really, it’s still a guest room technically. But since Thomas likes to stay at my place very often, he tends to leave some of his stuff here just in case. I hope it doesn’t bother you.”

Marco shrugs as he drops his bag onto the bed. “His stuff lying around? No. The Bayern crest on them? Yes!”

Robert breaks out into laughter. “Yeah? Well, then you better get used to it, after all you have stepped into the lion’s den when you decided to come to Munich.”

Marco sighs and tries not to sound annoyed. “Fine, I get it, no complaining about your club while I’m staying in hour house.” He sits down on the bed and looks up at Robert expectantly. “So can I visit Mario now?”

“No!” Robert replies firmly. “You will unpack your bags, freshen up and then you will have dinner with us.”

For a brief moment Marco thinks he is joking, but Robert’s face is entirely serious. “Stop behaving like my mum! I’m a bit too old to be grounded.”

“Perhaps,” Robert replies. “But I think it would look a bit suspicious if you came barging in through Mario’s front door without a reason.”

“And you think me having dinner with you will make things better?” Marco counters incredulously. “You becoming domestic seems to mess with your brain capacity.”

He knows he’s being rude now, but he can’t stop himself. He just wants to see Mario and ask him what he had been thinking by dating Philipp of all people?! Marco kind of likes Bayern’s captain – or rather lik _ed_ – but he can’t imagine him as Mario’s boyfriend. That guy isn’t even Mario’s type!

Robert studies him for a moment and Marco is relieved to see that he isn’t taking that little outburst personal.

“I think _you and me_ having dinner with _Thomas and Mario_ will make things better,” Robert corrects him with a small smile.

Marco’s annoyance is gone in an instant. “Mario will be coming here?”

Robert shrugs but can’t quite hide his amusement. “I figured you staying with me after I had come crying to you about Thomas breaking off our first vacation together sounds less suspicious than you showing up at Mario’s door and blatantly asking if he’s okay.”

Marco has to admit he’s deeply impressed with Robert’s skills in forging waterproof plans. “Wow, you’re good. I take back whatever I said about your level of intelligence.”

“Thanks,” Robert answers with a bright smile, but it’s gone so fast that Marco wonders if he just imagined it. “Now get a move on and make yourself presentable, they will be here in an hour.”

“Yes, Mum,” Marco replies, but Robert is already out of the door.

Making himself presentable as Robert put it takes him longer than usual, mainly because he cannot stop thinking. He has been hell-bent on confronting Mario, but now he wonders how to do that without dragging Robert into the picture.

When he is walking down the stairs, Robert is buzzing through the kitchen and juggling between cooking and setting up the table.

“Wait, let me help you with that,” Marco interrupts and takes the plates out of the other man’s hands.

“Thanks,” Robert says and returns into the kitchen to finish cooking. The smell is heavenly and Marco’s stomach rumbles in anticipation.

He has almost forgotten that Robert’s cooking skills are to die for…

The ringing of the doorbell makes him return to the present and he walks over to let their guests in. He opens the door and almost collides with Thomas who strides in even more energetically than usual (and considering it’s Thomas that’s quite a feat).

“Hi Marco,” the younger man greets him with an overjoyed smile. “You can quit the bodyguard act now. I’m here to apologize to him.”

It takes Marco a moment to get what Thomas means. Robert’s alibi for him being here included Robert bawling his eyes out on Marco’s shoulder. And apparently Thomas has been included into the scheme.

He doesn’t have to give a reply though; Thomas is already heading for the kitchen.

That leaves Marco alone with Thomas’ companion, the actual reason he’s here for. “Hi Mario.”

Mario stares at him like he has just seen a ghost. “Marco? What are you doing here?”

“Cleaning up Thomas’ mess,” Marco answers and immediately feels bad for dragging Thomas’ name through the mire like that. He just hopes Robert has really thought this through.

Mario takes the bait though. “Yeah, Thomas was babbling about apologizing to Robert since he picked me up. What’s up with that anyway?”

Marco is saved from having to answer that when Robert appears behind him.

“That’s a long story. ‘Thomas messed up’ pretty much covers it though.”

Said man appears at Robert’s side to wrap his arms around the smaller man’s waist. “Please stop being angry with me, I just said I’m sorry!” He emphasizes his words by pressing a soft kiss to Robert’s neck and Marco cringes because damn, Thomas is totally overdoing it!

Mario seems to buy it though. He grins while Robert squirms himself free from Thomas’ grip. “Get away from me, I’m dirty and I need to change first.”

“I don’t mind,” Thomas answers as he pulls his boyfriend back into his arms.

Marco turns away from them and leans closer until his lips are only inches away from Mario’s ear. “I see they’re still as disgustingly cute as ever.”

Mario chuckles and rounds both men, so Marco can close the door behind him. “You should see them during training,” Mario whispers as they turn away from the scene. From the looks of it, Robert’s sulking won’t last another hour anyway. As they sit down on the table, he looks Mario over carefully. Mario doesn’t seem like he’s about to burst into tears, but he has dark circles under his eyes that indicate he has had a few sleepless nights.

“How are you?” Marco starts tentatively. “You look tired.”

Mario tries to give him a reassuring smile, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “I’m fine. I just had a few personal problems, that’s all.”

That is enough to clear up Marco’s last doubts. Robert hasn’t been lying to him.

“Anything I can do to help?”

“Not really, that’s just something I will have to solve on my own. But thanks anyway.”

He begins to fill his plate with the things Robert must have brought from the kitchen while Marco had received their guests at the door. The whole table is filled with all kinds of meat, vegetables and noodles.

Marco has to blink twice as he takes everything in. “Um, Robert, who else are you expecting? That’s enough food to feed ten grown men.”

But Robert is still busy keeping Thomas’s lips away from him, so Mario is the one to answer him. “He always assumes everyone is eating as much as his boyfriend.”

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with having a good appetite,” Thomas protests as he and Robert join them at the table. “Besides, Robert’s food is too good to waste.”

Robert gives him a cold look. “Just for your information, you complimenting me won’t change the fact that I’m still mad at you.”

Marco looks between them and has to admit he’d definitely believe them if he didn’t know that all of this has been planned.

Thomas looks like a kicked puppy now. “I know it was stupid sending you away, but the doctor told me Dave might die and I didn’t want you to see me in that state.”

Robert freezes and now there’s sympathy in his eyes. “Dave might die?”

“That’s what the doctor told me at first. But Dave’s doing better now, so he has changed his mind. That’s why I’m in such good spirits now.”

Robert drops his gaze to the table. “Sorry about ruining that with my childish sulking. I should have given you the chance to explain.”

Thomas smiles softly and leans forward to press a gentle kiss to Robert’s lips. “Apology accepted. We’re even now.”

Okay, now Marco feels _really_ uncomfortable. He quickly glances to Mario who watches his two team mates with some kind of pained longing.

Which is perfectly understandable, after all his break-up with Philipp is still fresh and Mario is probably still pining for him.

So Marco coughs loudly to get the couple’s attention. “Hey, lovebirds, no make-up sex while we’re still eating. You two are disgusting enough as it is.”

Thomas lets go of Robert and turns to Marco with a playful smirk. “You’re just jealous because I snatched him away from you. Don’t think I’ve forgotten about our little fight and the ‘If you hurt him, I will kill you’ remark.”

Marco is about to respond, but Robert beats him to it. “Wait, you really threatened to _kill_ him?” He sounds like he doesn’t know if he should feel scandalized or impressed.

Marco ignores him and narrows his eyes at Thomas. “After the shit you pulled with him, you deserved that.”

Apparently he has hit a nerve because finally Thomas’ eyes have that spark in them that indicates Marco is treading into dangerous waters. “How many times do I have to repeat it? I didn’t know at that time that Robert was in love with me!”

“But you should have!” Marco retorted vehemently. “You could have saved him a lot of heartache.”

“Enough, both of you!” Robert interrupts them and his voice is so hard that it could have cut glass. “Save the fights for the pitch.”

The only reason that Marco backs off is the fact that he doesn’t want to ruin the evening. “Let’s call it a draw.”

Thomas has to bite back a grin at his choice of words. “Fine with me. No extra time or penalty shootout this time.”

It would probably be the best if Marco left it at that, but he can’t keep himself from one final taunt. “Speaking of which, I still have to settle that open score with you, you guys robbed us of the DFB cup after all.”

He isn’t surprised that the Bayern player rises to the bait. “Those with the better nerves won.”

“Those with the better luck won,” Marco argues.

“Guys!” Robert interrupts once again and this time he sounds so pissed that both of them finally shut up and settle on glaring at each other.

Robert doesn’t look satisfied with that forced truce. “Can’t you just stop thinking as Bayern and Dortmund players for one fucking evening and think as part of the German team like you do at international matches?”

“If you insist,” Thomas relents and his sudden surrender throws Marco off a bit. At least until he adds in a perfect commentator imitation, “The German offense closes in and there’s only one Pole at the defense line.”

That has Marco and Mario breaking out into hysterical laughter while Robert rolls his eyes and continues eating. He looks so done with the world.

“Germans,” he mutters under his breath before shoving a fork with vegetables into his mouth.

Marco can see that Thomas is watching the movement hungrily and it doesn’t escape Mario’s attention as well who speaks the exact same thing that Marco is thinking as well. “Thomas, what exactly are you ogling right now? The food or Robert’s lips?”

Robert stills in his chewing though he looks rather pleased with himself. Thomas on the other hand has started blushing and scowls at Mario. “Hey, we are playing for the same team. You should side with me, not Marco!”

Mario shrugs. “You two are the only ones thinking of teams. Leave Robert and me out of it.”

“Traitor,” Thomas responds but his small grin takes the edge of his remark. Then he turns to his boyfriend expectantly. “Please tell me you’ve made dessert.”

“Chocolate mousse,” Robert informs him after having swallowed down his bite. “Made it yesterday evening. It’s in the fridge.”

Thomas’ face lights up immediately. “Really? You’re the best, I love you!”

Then he’s already hurrying towards the kitchen and Robert follows him as though he doesn’t trust the other man not to make a mess in there.

Marco meets Mario’s eyes and suddenly he feels an unusual wave of pity for the Bayern squad. “Did I mention that they are disgusting?”

Mario pats his shoulder while giving him an amused look. “Yes, that was the third time today.”

After a moment Marco belatedly realizes that he is alone with Mario at last. He won’t get a better chance than now.

“Um, what were you up to? I’ve barely seen you this summer,” he starts awkwardly.

“Well, obviously there was the EURO that kept me busy. And afterwards I figured I had procrastinated my problems long enough and it was time to rearrange my life. Find out what I wanted. If I still wanted to stay here or go somewhere else.”

“To bring some distance between you and your problems,” Marco concludes to which Mario nods.

“Yes.” Now he’s looking sad again and it pains Marco that he has to remind him of that, but he needs Mario to open up towards him.

“You said you procrastinated your problems? So things began to fall apart before the EURO?”

Mario leans back in his chair and abandons the food he hadn’t been eating anyway. “It’s hard to define the moment when things started to go into the wrong direction. I first noticed it at the start of this season, but when I think about it now, I realize things might have been doomed right from the start. I can’t even who exactly is to blame for this, but we just didn’t fit together.”

Marco wholeheartedly agreed with that, but it would probably be rude to say that out loud, so he settled on digging deeper instead. “Well you tried to make it work, right? Perhaps it was just not meant to be.”

And finally Mario really looked at him. “Perhaps. But even if I could turn back time, I wouldn’t want to change a thing.”

That was strange. “Why not?”

“Because even though we couldn’t really make it work, there are still so many moments that I cherish. I wouldn’t want to erase them.”

Marco supposes he should be relieved that Mario thinks that way, because it means that at least Philipp has treated Mario well – not that he had believed nothing else – but for some reason that answer upsets him.

“It sounds like you haven’t drawn a line under it yet,” Marco says carefully.

Mario gives him a small smile. “You are very attentive.”

“I just know you very well,” Marco replies without hesitation. “But that is not an answer to my question.”

Mario begins to fidget nervously. “You didn’t ask me anything.”

So they have reached the point where they can’t pretend anymore like Marco doesn’t know what kind of problem they are talking about. Mario has realized that he knows. Marco halfway expects Mario to refuse answering or becoming angry with Robert for blurting it out, but instead he gives Marco the most truthful answer he is apparently capable of at this moment.

“I don’t think I will ever be able to draw a line under it. Not completely.”

So he still isn’t over Philipp. Reacting on instinct Marco leans forward and pulls his friend into a tight embrace. “In the end things will work out, you’ll see.”

Mario’s only response is to link his hands behind Marco’s back and pull them closer together. They remain standing there and holding each other for a few more minutes, then Mario pulls back with a frown. “Where are Thomas and Robert? It can’t take that long to take dessert out of the fridge.”

Marco nods and they walk into the kitchen as well to check up on the two men.

As soon as they enter Marco regrets his worry instantly. The good news is that Robert managed to take out the five cups of chocolate mousse. The bad news is that he has fallen prey to Thomas right after. They are so passionately making out that they haven’t noticed yet that they aren’t alone anymore. Marco takes a step back and pulls Mario with him, but he isn’t fast enough and can still see Thomas’s hips grounding against Robert’s and pressing the smaller man back against the kitchen counter behind him. The movement is followed by a loud moan from Robert. Marco feels the heat rising in his face (and ignores that the sounds Robert is making sends a rush of blood south) as he flees from the kitchen with a very amused Mario following him.

“Come on, Marco, don’t be such a prude,” Mario teases him.

“I’m not a prude. I just don’t want to disturb them.”

“Oh trust me, they wouldn’t mind. They are used to others watching; after all they can’t keep their paws off each other after training either.”

Marco groans when he can’t stop his mind from picturing Robert and Thomas getting it on in the showers. “Mario, I did not need that mental image.”

“Ops, sorry, not my intention” Mario responds but his snickering gives him away.

Marco shakes his head disbelievingly. “You are such a pervert.”

“Hey, I wasn’t the one popping a boner at the sight of them kissing,” Mario retorts with an evil smirk.

Well, Marco can’t really argue with that.

“Let’s just finish eating and go to your place for tonight. They are too busy to notice it anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will mostly be without Thomas & Robert, because these two idiots are only distracting me from writing Götzeus. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever since I updated this and I sincerely apologize for the long wait. :(  
> Juggling five stories simultaneously is quite a hard task... ;)
> 
> I apologize if there are more mistakes than usual, I'm too tired to read through it again.

 

Less than two hours later Marco and Mario find themselves on the balcony of the latter’s apartment and staring up at the night sky. They are lying on their backs, only a blue blanket spread out underneath them as they enjoy the mild summer night.

“It’s been years since I've done something like this,” Marco admits as he focuses on a particular bright star right above him.

“I love stargazing; it gets my mind off things.” Mario's voice doesn't give anything away, but Marco knows him too well to miss the troubled look in his eyes.

Marco turns to his side and supports himself on his elbow while he is watching his friend thoughtfully. “And recently you had things you wanted to get away from?”

Mario looks at him for a long moment. “Marco, I can't talk about this. Not yet.” Marco feels like a dick for even bringing his problems up. He came to Munich to make sure Mario was doing okay and now he has managed to bring sadness to his smile twice in one day. “Of course. I'm sorry, Sunny.”

Even in the weak light coming from Mario's living room Marco can see him blushing. “You haven't called me that in a long time.”

That's true. Marco hasn't realized it up to now. “Yes, but we haven't seen each other that much lately.”

Mario nods and returns his eyes to the stars. “I know. I've been missing you the last few months.”

The admission brings a warm smile to Marco’s face. “Me too.” He watches unsettled how Mario winces at these two words.  
“What’s wrong?” the blond asks worried.

Mario hesitates for a long moment, apparently unsure if he wants to open up to Marco about this.

It pains Marco to see the uncertainty in Mario’s eyes, after all they have always been able to confide in each other. He has no idea when they started to drift apart to the point that they have secrets from each other. Even worse, Mario managed to hide his relationship with Philipp from him for months, maybe even years.  
“You used to tell me everything, Mario. I’m not going to force you to tell me what’s on your mind, but I’m here to listen if you want to get it off your chest. Some say talking helps.”

Mario gives in with a sigh. “Have you ever been in love with someone and only realized you should have told that person when it was too late?”

Marco stills. This question sheds an entirely new light on things. He had assumed Philipp was a dick for leaving Mario, but if Mario never once told him how serious this relationship was; that he was in love with him, it is kind of understandable that Philipp gave up on them. “You didn’t tell him? Why?”

“Because I’m a coward. I was too afraid to get shot down and I didn’t want to ruin what we already had.” Mario sounds like he has trouble keeping his voice steady.

“And what did you have with him?” Marco presses on.

Mario shrugs. “I don’t know. We were friends and enjoyed each other’s company very much. I don’t remember anyone else with whom I had this much fun.”

Marco ignores how hurt he feels that Mario considers Philipp to be the person he has had the most fun with. He’s here to comfort Mario, not sulking because someone else has become more important to Mario.  
“I hate to break it to you, Mario, but you suck at love confessions. I mean, having fun and enjoying each other’s company, really?!”

Mario blushes again and shoves his shoulder. “Stop making fun of my feelings, you’re supposed to comfort me!”

Marco’s grin softens and he leans back until he’s lying on the blanket again, reaching out towards the younger man with one hand. “Come here.”

Mario gives him a surprised, almost fearsome look, but doesn’t voice protest. Slowly he stretches out alongside Marco who cannot help but note how perfect Mario’s body is fitting against his. Their faces are only a few inches apart and Marco feels awestruck as he sees the warm, tender expression in these light brown eyes and watches them close.

The rational part of Marco’s brain keeps telling him that sleeping in a bed – or the couch in Marco’s case – would be a lot more comfortable for their backs, but feeling the warmth of Mario’s body seeping into his, he can’t find it in himself to care. He falls asleep only moments later…

 

He is woken up by the sun tickling his nose. It’s still early morning yet the air has already warmed up so much that it’s clear it’s going to become really hot later on.

Marco feels disorientated, wondering for a brief moment why he is sleeping out in the open and why his back is hurting. He moves to turn to his side, but finds that he can’t because of a strange weight on his chest.  
That’s when he is finally able to focus on something other than the too bright sun and finds a very familiar body spread over his chest.  
Mario.

The memories of him and Marco stargazing, talking about Philipp and finally him being too lazy to make Mario move return to him.

Marco takes in Mario’s hair that is shorter than he usually likes it and he suppresses the urge to run his fingers through him like he used to do. Mario has his arms wrapped tightly around Marco’s torso, his head resting comfortably on Marco’s chest.

Marco feels a familiar fondness overcoming him at the sight of it, something that he always felt in Mario’s presence, but that has grown even stronger over time. He suspects that is because he misses Mario.

He gets distracted by the sound of a familiar car pulling up in the driveway, wondering what Robert wants so early in the morning – him showing up on other people’s doorsteps at ungodly hours is becoming an annoying habit – but at least Robert doesn’t ring the doorbell. Marco is a bit surprised when barely a minute later he hears someone moving around the apartment and it turns out not to be Robert who appears on the balcony, raising his eyebrow amusedly when he finds Marco lying there with a sleeping Mario on top of him.

“Did I miss something?” Thomas whispers just loud enough for Marco to hear.

The blond rolls his eyes and tries to disentangle himself from Mario, but his fidgeting only results in the younger man unconsciously tightening his grip around him. Marco glares at Thomas when he hears him chuckling softly from the side. “How did you get in here anyway?”

“Mario gave me a spare key to his apartment recently,” Thomas tells him nonchalantly.

“Why?”

“Because I came to check up on him every day in the two weeks after he found out that Philipp left him for Manu.”

“WHAT?!” Marco exclaims so loud that Mario jolts up rapidly.

“Marco? What’s wrong, why are you shouting?”

Before Marco can respond, Thomas beats him to it. “I told him about what happened with Philipp and Manu.”

Mario’s face darkens. “Let’s not talk about those two. I’ve hurled enough accusations at Philipp because of that stupid Nutella duck.”

Marco stares at Mario dumbfounded by his little outburst while also trying to process that Philipp is with Manuel now. If he’s honest, those two have a lot more chemistry together than Philipp and Mario would have ever had, but he would be an insensitive jerk if he said that out loud.

Fortunately Thomas manages to distract Mario. “Anyway, sorry for barging in like this, but I need your help. Robert and I have our three month anniversary tomorrow and I’d like to celebrate it.”

Mario smiles. “That’s great. But I don’t see where the problem is.”

“The problem is that I don't know _how_ I want to celebrate. A gift is obviously going to overdo it after three months only, so what am I supposed to do now?” Thomas sounds like he is being serious and Marco blinks to keep himself from sighing. “Thomas, you're exaggerating things like you always do. Just do something nice and simple, like going on a dinner.”

Thomas blushes and drops his gaze to the ground. “Actually that was my first thought as well. But don't you think that's too predictable?”

Marco snorts. “I wouldn't have taken you for a guy who keeps anything beyond annual anniversaries in mind, so I bet Robert will be surprised that you remembered the date.”

He realizes too late that his choice of words is a tiny bit insulting, but either Thomas ignores it or it slipped his mind. Probably the latter. “Okay, so a romantic dinner.” His face drops and he looks almost panicked. “But do you think I even get a table for two in a decent restaurant, the anniversary is tomorrow already and it would-”

“Relax,” Mario intervenes with the calmness of someone who has to deal with similar outbursts on a regular basis. “Just take a deep breath and listen to me.” he grabs Thomas by the shoulders and waits until he has the older man's attention. “Robert loves you. He wouldn't be mad at you even if you forgot about celebrating the occasion altogether.”

Thomas lets out the breath he had been holding. “You're right, I'm being ridiculous. It's just that I don't want to mess this up. I've wasted so much time because I was blind and if it hadn't been for you, Manu and Philipp, we would have probably never ended up together.”

Marco can see how Thomas' words change the look in Mario's eyes, sadness filling them once again. He can't stand it any longer and as he watches Thomas turn back to leave the apartment again, Marco makes a promise to himself.

He will help Mario to win Philipp back, no matter what the cost.

However he first needs to convince Mario that there is something left to fight for and not all hope is lost. Which means he will have to talk with Philipp and see if his relationship with Mario is too broken to be fixed. He turns to Mario trying not to let his sudden determination show.

“Hey, why don't you help Thomas set up the surprise for Robert? That idiot needs someone to guide him, otherwise this will end in chaos.” He's almost positive that Thomas can hear him, but there's no audible reaction coming from inside.

Mario nods. “Yeah, sure. What about you though?”

“I have other things to take care of,” Marco says and frantically racks his brains to find a good reason for not joining them. “I need to tell Tuchel where I am, he'll be mad enough as it is that I'm neglecting my scheduled individual training.”

That's not even a lie. Since the injury he sustained in the DFB cup final earlier this year, his condition hasn't improved much and his coach won't be pleased that he is letting his little training units slide only to spend some time with Mario.

The younger man seems to buy it. “Good luck then. But if it helps, you could always join the Bayern training tomorrow. Arjen and Douglas have to train individually as well, I'm sure thaey wouldn't mind a bit of company.”

Marco stares at his friend, wondering if this was supposed to be a joke. “You do remember that I'm a Dortmund player, right?”

“Oh come on, half the squad is still on vacation because of taking part in the Euro, so training isn't as serious as during the season.”

“That's not my point,” Marco argues and he shudders at the mere thought of being surrounded by a dozen guys wearing kits with the damn Bayern crest over their heart. “I'm not going to set a foot onto that training ground. Not ever in my life.”

Mario looks disappointed. “Not even if I told you I'd be happy to have you there?”

No, not even then.  
  
That's what Marco is supposed to say. What comes out of his mouth is a bit different though. “Fine, but only because it's you.”

The beaming smile he receives in return is definitely worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would finish 'Let the Right One In' first, but mariothellama wrote such a nice and beautiful comment that I couldn't help it, I had to write the next chapter of this one here. ;)

   


He is going to kill Mario.

Marco still can't believe that his friend managed to drag him to Bayern's training ground at the Säbener Straße, but here he is, standing at the sidelines regretting every choice in his life that led him here.

“I hate you,” he exclaims, but Mario only laughs.

The sound draws the attention of some of the players and Marco tenses when he sees Jérôme, Thiago and Xabi Alonso jog towards them.

The latter gives Marco a curious look. “Hello Marco. Well, that's quite a surprise. Are you here because of Mario?” Xabi's tone is friendly and calm just like it always is.

Marco glares at Mario before responding. “Of course. There aren't many people for whom I'd even go near this facility.”

Xabi looks amused, probably because of Marco's unhidden contempt for the club. “I figured as much. Would you like to train with us?”

“No!” Marco snaps but regrets it instantly. Xabi is being so nice to him, Marco should be able to manage a polite answer at least. So he adds in a more conciliatory tone. “I'm not that fit yet.”

Xabi's smile drops instantly. “Still that injury from our last match?” When Marco nods, he almost looks regretful. “Sorry about that. It sucks not being able to play for so long and missing important matches.”

“You can say that again!” Marco replies darkly at the reminder of missing the Euro earlier this year. The Spaniard gives him an understanding smile before stepping closer to presumably go in for a hug. Marco wouldn’t have minded that much – it’s hard to dislike Xabi even when he’s standing so close with the Bayern crest on his training clothes.

But before Xabi can pull him in, Mario coughs louder than necessary, eyes fixed on Xabi in a disapproving manner. “I should show Marco where he can do a few exercises with Arjen and Douglas.” He grabs Marco’s arm and proceeds to haul him away from his teammate more forcefully than necessary.

Marco frowns at Mario’s odd temper. He appreciates it that Mario tries to keep the interactions with the Bayern players to a minimum for his sake, but Marco isn’t so obsessed with their club rivalry that he would be upset about interacting with the players.  
“You know, there was no need to be so rude. I quite like Xabi.”

He is even more confused when Mario’s scowl darkens and he speeds up until they reach the smaller pitch where Arjen is training alone under the watchful eyes of his new coach Carlo Ancelotti.

When Mario strides towards them with Marco in tow, both men raise their heads and look at the Dortmund player questioningly.

“Marco is staying with me for a few days and I thought that perhaps he could train with us?” Mario wonders with an insecure glance at his coach.

Ancelotti turns towards the blond, one of his eyebrows raised pointedly and Marco wonders if that’s his usual look because damn is it unnerving!

“Very well, young man, I guess Arjen won’t mind the company.”

“Absolutely not,” Arjen agrees with an honest smile that turns into a smirk once Carlo has walked out of sight. Then he raises his voice. “Hey Fips, look at this!”

Marco and Mario freeze and both hurl around to find the Bayern captain – and Mario’s ex, Marco adds resentfully – coming their way.

“I thought Thomas was cracking a bad joke when he said there’s a bee buzzing around here.” He stopped in front of Marco who asked himself not for the first time how a man of this height, especially one with such a cuddly face could radiate so much confidence. Marco briefly wondered which of these two traits had fascinated Mario more…

“So Marco, what are you doing here?”

It took Marco way too long to remember his alibi. “I took care of Robert after his fight with Thomas.”

Philipp raised one of his impressive eyebrows in a perfect imitation of his coach before glancing sideways where Robert was passing to Thiago before getting ‘attacked’ by Thomas who jumped on his back and placed a sloppy kiss on the Pole’s neck before they both burst out laughing.  
“Strange,” Philipp mused. “He looks rather happy now, so I guess the make-up sex had to be amazing.” Mario snorts, probably remembering the scene he and Marco both walked in right before they fled from Robert’s kitchen while Marco curses Robert and Thomas for being so lovey-dovey at the most inconvenient moment.

Philipp turns back to them with a curious glint in his eyes. “Which still leaves me with the question why you’re really here, Marco. Obviously Robert doesn’t need you to hold his hand during training.” Before Marco can answer him, he switches his gaze to Mario. “Or is there someone else whose hand you need to hold?”

Mario’s hand fists in anger. “Leave him be, Philipp, it’s none of your business.”

Philipp raises his hands in surrender before turning to walk over to the other players, but halts after a few steps. “Oh, I almost forgot.” His eyes travel over Marco briefly before returning to Mario and the expression is definitely challenging. “Manu sends his greetings.”

Mario stiffens, but doesn’t respond. He watches Philipp leave with an unreadable expression, before eventually the longing that Marco has already seen yesterday returns to his eyes.

Marco feels the anger boiling up inside of him and intends to go after Philipp and call him out for rubbing his relationship with Manu in Mario’s face.

But Mario stops him by the arm. “Please don’t.”

“But he upset you!”

Mario merely shakes his head, looking tired all of a sudden. “Just leave it be, it’s not important.”

Marco is thrown off by the sudden surrender. “What was that remark about Manu supposed to mean anyway?”

Mario takes his time with answering. “Manu and I had a little dispute only a few days ago and I’ve been avoiding him ever since.”

“What was it about?” Marco asks though he suspects he already knows the answer.

“Manu said I should have been more honest with myself and not kept my feelings hidden. That I could be in a happy relationship now if I had admitted to myself that it was actual love that I’m feeling. And not play it off constantly.”

So that’s where that sudden insight from last night has come from. “You know, I don’t want to be a jerk, but I have to admit that Manu has a point there.”

Mario drops his gaze. “I know. But it’s too late now.” The regret in his voice breaks Marco’s heart and he reaches out to pull the younger man into his arms. He doesn’t care about the strange looks they are receiving; from Arjen who is waiting patiently for Marco to join him, from Robert and Thomas who are barely listening to Ancelotti’s lecture about how practice isn’t a joke and they should have a better grip on their emotions. The only look he catches is the one from Philipp who is standing next to his coach and watching Mario with a look of unhidden desire in his eyes. At least until he seems to notice that Marco is observing him because then he turns away just the same moment that Manuel reaches him. Philipp flinches in surprise as he is pulled against the goalkeeper’s chest and now it is Marco who has to look away and instead he tightens his hold on the man in his arms.

Mario sighs before finally relaxing into the touch. “Look at how happy they are together. Manu was brave enough to bare his heart after so many years of pining. I wonder if there’s still a chance for me.”

Despite his words he sounds hopeless and once again Marco’s eyes drift to Philipp who has joined the training while Manuel is walking back to the goal. He’s sure he didn’t imagine the desire in Philipp’s eyes, so not all hope is lost, right? He just needs to make Philipp see that he loves Mario more than Manuel. But how is Marco supposed to achieve that when he himself can barely believe in them as a couple?

When he hears a surprised yelp from the hoard of players, his eyes land on Robert who has been knocked over by Javi Martínez with so much force that both of them have tumbled to the ground; a giggling Robert on his back with the large defender on top of him. Javi is blushing a deep shade of pink as he tries to get back onto his feet, not daring to meet Thomas’ gaze and just like the rest of the squad Marco has to grin amusedly at the murderous look in the German’s eyes as he pushes Javi out of the way to help his boyfriend up.

 _Getting physical_. That’s the key.

Marco’s eyes widen in excitement as an idea begins to form in his head. He needs to make Philipp jealous. The only question is how to achieve that. And the perfect opportunity comes to him when he sees how Thomas’ eyes are following Robert nervously and Marco remembers about the surprise dinner.

“Marco, are you planning on ever letting me go again?” Mario asks and only then does Marco notice he’s still clutching his friend to his chest.

“Sorry,” he mutters embarrassed before pulling away. For a brief moment he contemplates telling Mario about his plan, because it would be much easier pulling it off with him knowing about everything, but Marco still decides against it. Mario would never agree to intentionally driving a wedge between Philipp and Manuel. In every other case Marco would feel the same, but this is different. He won’t let Mario suffer, not on his watch! Once again his eyes drift to Robert and Thomas before he gives Mario a wide smile.

“Would you like to go out tomorrow night and have dinner with me?” Marco asks innocently.

He isn’t surprised that Mario’s eyes are almost popping out of his head. “What?!”

Shit, of course Mario isn’t going to agree, what was he even thinking when he asked that? Okay, so he has no choice but to explain and hope Mario will think of himself for once.

“I want to make Philipp jealous.” There, he said it.

Mario looks shocked. “By pretending to be my boyfriend?”

When Marco nods, he bites his lip and drops his gaze to the ground, a pained expression on his face. “I don’t think I can do that, Marco. I like Manu and I have to admit that he deserves Philipp.”

Marco sighs; this is exactly what he has been afraid of. Mario choosing his friends’ happiness over his own. Marco knows arguing over this matter won’t get him anywhere, so he tries to put as much intensity as possible in the pleading look he gives the other man.  
“Please, Sunny.”

Mario bites his lip harder, trying to hold on to his arguments, but Marco knows he’s got him when he sees those hazel eyes softening. “Alright, fine, I’m in.” Before Marco can rejoice that his plan is materializing, Mario adds in a warning tone, “But we’re only acting like boyfriends in public.”

“Of course,” Marco agrees instantly, but Mario isn’t done yet.

“And just a few love confessions here and there, perhaps holding hands, that’s it. No kissing.”

Marco has no idea why that upsets him so much, it’s not like he was going to do that anyway. “Yeah, sure.”

They smile at each other, then Mario frowns. “But how do you want to make Philipp jealous? It’s not like he will be there to see us when the two of us are going out.”

A wicked grin spreads on Marco’s face. “Oh yes, he will be there. And I have just the right reason to make him believe that our fake relationship is real.”

He grabs Mario’s hand and pulls him towards Philipp and Manuel who are in a quiet discussion with Ancelotti.

Philipp looks up confused when Marco approaches.

The blond tries to fake an excited smile when all he wants is to scream at the Bayern captain that he is a fool to leave someone as precious as Mario.  
“Thomas and Robert have invited us to go out for dinner tomorrow. You know since they have their three month anniversary and Mario and I have finally admitted our feelings to each other. I thought maybe you two would like to join us?”

Both men stare at him entirely dumbfounded. Manuel is the first to recover from his shock. “You two are together?!”

Marco smiles before putting his arm around the man beside him and pulling him closer until Mario’s hair is tickling his ear. “Well, what can I say? It’s been about time.”

“Well then congratulations, of course we’re coming,” Manuel assures him with little grin and Marco has to squish the guilty feeling rising inside of him. He’s doing this for Mario.

“Great!” Marco responds cheerfully then he turns away and almost runs to the other side of the field where Xabi, Thiago, Robert and Thomas are training.

He grabs Thomas by the arm and drags him to the sideline, hoping the younger man won’t kill him.

“Thomas, I’m so sorry, but this is an emergency.”

“What’s wrong?” Thomas asks worried.

“I just ruined your romantic dinner with Robert.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally found the time and muse to update this sweet fluffy story and writing the latest chapter was more fun than all previous ones combined. :)
> 
> Also, for those of you who have subscribed to me (to me as in the author, not just this story):  
> I have to warn you, I've dug up an old story for the Supernatural fandom in one of my WIP folders and since I'm only writing for the Football fandom at the moment, it looks like I'm not going to finish it unless some readers want me to. That's why I decided to upload all the chapters today, so you guys will get some email notifications. I'm still solely writing for the Football fandom, so no need to worry. ;)

 

 

After Marco has closed the last button of his shirt, he takes a critical look at his reflection in the mirror. He has opted for a classic black button-down and black jeans, hoping the outfit will be casual enough despite the ‘special occasion’.

“How do I look?” he asks the couple standing behind him.

Thomas merely gives him a dark scowl before returning his attention to the man fixing the collar of his red plaid shirt.

Obviously he’s still pissed that Marco ruined his romantic dinner with Robert and Marco can’t really blame him.

Robert however looks up from his task and briefly gives the blond the once-over. “You’re looking great. Except for one thing.”

Marco frowns and watches as Robert walks over to him and opens the top button; the one Marco just closed. “Now you’re perfect.”

Marco blushes at the compliment. “Why aren’t you doing the same if you think it looks better this way?”

He gives a pointed look to Robert’s dark purple shirt which is indeed neatly buttoned up. 

The Pole shrugs nonchalantly. “Because I’m not the one who has got to look ravishing tonight. After all you’re the one who’s got to act like he wants to seduce Mario tonight.”

Marco pushes that thought out of his mind, silently cursing Robert for bringing the idea up. It’s not like he has got to do that much, all he has to do is sit on the table and throw lovestruck gazes at Mario.  
“That doesn’t mean that you can’t be sharp dressed and sexy as well, Lewy,” he says before popping said man's top button open to allow a glimpse at the defined chest hidden underneath.

Robert looks at him with an alluring smirk. “Am I sexy enough now, Mr. Reus?”

Marco smirks before letting his eyes travel down the older man’s body slowly. “I think so. But I’m sure one more button won’t hurt.”

He raises his hands to open the next button and isn’t surprised when fingers close around his wrist in an iron grip and he finds Thomas scowling at him murderously. “Stop flirting with my boyfriend.”

Marco briefly considers riling him up even more, but before he has been able to make up his mind, Robert has turned to Thomas with a pleased smile.  
“Are you jealous?”  
The younger man's eyes drop down to Robert's lips. “I don't know. Do I have to be?”

Robert answers by pulling him in for a kiss, one hand instantly snaking its way down the German's body, stopping only when it has reached Thomas' groin and oh God no, they aren't going to tear each others' clothes off right in front of Marco, are they?!

“Guys!” Marco shrieks in a high-pitched voice and silently thanks whichever higher entity is taking pity on him when Robert pulls back with a regretful sigh. “Sorry.” The Pole doesn't sound very sorry at all though.

But at least he manages to keep his hands to himself for the next hour until they have picked up Mario and are standing in front of the restaurant that Thomas has chosen for tonight.

It hasn't escaped Marco's attention that Thomas mostly ignores him and he feels a bit guilty for ruining the little surprise the younger man planned for Robert. But what worries him more is Mario who has been looking kind of sad ever since he agreed to their plan. Apparently he is convinced that it will fail.

Since Thomas and Robert are immersed in a discussion anyway – or rather Thomas is talking nonstop and Robert is patiently listening – Marco leans closer to Mario.  
“Come on, Mario, cheer up a bit. My plan will work, okay?”

Mario gives him a doubtful look. “I don't know. Why would Philipp be jealous just because he thinks we're a couple?” Marco wants to protest, but Mario is not finished yet. “No, Marco, listen to me. Philipp is secure in his love for Manu. It's been building up between them for so long now that we all should have seen it coming. And I'm sorry for having to say this, Marco, but I'm really happy for them.”

Marco snorts. “Yes, you look  _really_ happy.”

His answer seems to annoy Mario whose lips turn into a thin line. For a solid second Marco thinks his friend will punch him in the face, but Mario merely glares at him. “You have no idea, do you?”

The question throws Marco off completely. “What do you mean?”

“Nothing,” Mario mumbles before dropping his gaze to the ground, all signs of fight gone.

Marco has the feeling he's missing something here, something that he should have picked up on a lot earlier, but before he can say something, Robert slings his arm around him. “Will you two please stop fighting? Thomas and I have our three month anniversary to celebrate and the least we're asking is that you behave.” He narrows his eyes at Marco, silently reminding him that he has already messed this evening up enough.

And Marco figures he should be thankful that Robert and Thomas are so understanding and are willing to play along despite this special occasion for them. “You're right, I'm sorry.”

Robert's expression softens and he gives Marco an encouraging smile. “Don't worry. I have a good feeling about tonight; it will surely be crucial for all of us.”

Once again Marco doesn't get to respond when Philipp and Manuel appear beside Thomas, both of them smiling widely and holding hands. 

Marco meets Mario's eyes who is giving him a sour look that clearly conveys 'I told you so'.

Philipp gives Thomas an apologetic look. “Sorry for being late. Manu wanted to convince me to cancel tonight.”

The goalkeeper rolls his eyes, but it doesn't distract anyone from the blush rising up his cheeks. “It wasn't like that. I just thought we could celebrate a bit more privately.”

“Privately, hm,” Robert muses with a smirk at Philipp.

Marco risks a quick side glance at Mario and is relieved to see that Mario isn't letting it show if the remark affects him in any way. 

Instead he gives Manuel a mischievous look. “Oh, don't worry, I get it. I was tempted to have my way with Marco as well.” As if to undermine his words, he snakes an arm around Marco's waist and pulls him closer.

Marco covers up his surprise by pressing a soft kiss to the younger man's hair, only belatedly remembering Mario's 'no kiss'- rule. But Mario melts into his touch, so apparently innocent little pecks like that are alright.

Philipp narrows his eyes though Marco isn't sure if it's because he has doubts about the fake relationship between Marco and Mario or if he's just the tiniest bit jealous. Marco really hopes it is the latter one.

Thomas ends their silent staring contest. “Can we finally go into the restaurant now? I want to start eating.”

Philipp raises his eyebrow. “Eating? Are you talking about the food or Robert?”

Thomas smirks. “Well, I may have mentioned to the staff that I wanted a table where the six of us will be undisturbed.”

Manuel looks at him scandalized. “Jesus, Thomas! You're acting like you actually need to seduce Robert. I mean you two are together, you could do this every evening.”

Marco would have agreed, at least until he sees Robert's evil smirk and Thomas dropping his head sheepishly. It is the Pole who answer to Manuel's unspoken question. “I had my own kind of anniversary present for Thomas. I agreed that I would do everything he says without protest.” Marco doesn't get how this is supposed to be important, not until Robert elaborates. “That means Thomas can finally do all the things he has ever wanted, including making out with me in public.”

Marco is so glad that they haven't ordered yet, he would surely choke on his drink at these words.

Thomas sighs amusedly. “You make me sound like a pervert. I told you what this is about; about me wanting to show the world how happy you make me.”

Robert's smiles softly. “The dinner hasn't started yet and you're already starting with romantic love confessions?”  
Instead of answering Thomas leans forward and puts his lips onto Robert's, sealing his mouth with a kiss.

Marco can hear Philipp's annoyed groan from beside him, but this time neither he nor anybody else interrupts the couple. It wouldn't be of much use anyway...

Manuel leads Philipp into the restaurant and Marco moves to follow them, still pressing Mario's body against his own as much as possible as they round Robert and Thomas, but just when they pass the definitely too happy couple, Marco can see their mouths opening widely to finally make use of their tongues and paired with the needy whimper coming from Thomas, it makes a pleasant shiver run down Marco's spine. And of course Mario notices that. “You seem to have a thing for these two getting it on.”

“Oh, come on. Can you blame me?” Marco retorts instantly. “Look at them and tell me that's not hot.”

Mario peeks back over their shoulders. “Well, I can't argue with that. They are perfect for each other and confident in their love. Just look at them now, making out here in public without caring what other people might think. I wish I could be like that.”

Marco frowns. “Who says you can't be like that? You don't know unless you try it.”

Mario meets his gaze, but the familiar melancholy is back in them. “I've been too afraid of what others might say, of what I might think of myself when I look into the mirror each morning. I never had the courage to admit how I feel and still don't have it now.”

He moves to join Manuel and Philipp who are waiting beside their table at the back end of the restaurant, but Marco grabs his wrist to stop him from moving. He can't stand it any longer to see Mario silently suffering like this. 

“Mario, tell me.”

Mario frowns. “What do you mean?”

“Tell me what you can't admit to others and even not to yourself. I promise I won't judge you.” He takes both of Mario's wrists before stepping closer, meeting the wide brown eyes staring up at him. “Tell me the words you should have been saying a long time ago.” He pointedly looks to Philipp at the table before returning his attention to Mario. The younger man hasn't followed his gaze though; he's just looking at Marco as though he is seeing him for the first time. 

“I love you.”

These three little words affect Marco much more than they should. He's feeling so small all of a sudden, his confidence vanished into thin air and unable to tear his gaze away from the intense expression in Mario's eyes.

It's like Mario has become his center of gravity; Marco can't help but lean forward to bridge the distance between them.

Mario's eyes instinctively drop to his lips and his voice is nothing but a hoarse whisper. “Marco, please don't.”

Marco freezes immediately, only now realizing what he was about to do. “I'm sorry, I got a bit taken away.” When he remembers why he wanted Mario to make such a confession, he adds, “It wasn't so hard though, was it? Just say these words to the one who deserves them like you said them to me. Outright and honest, taking him by surprise. What do you have to lose at this point? Surely not more than you can gain.”

Philipp chooses that moment to break out into loud laughter, drawing Marco’s and Mario’s attention to them. They watch Manuel whispering into Philipp’s ear and the older man shaking with laughter. Marco can’t decide what is more beautiful: Philipp barely being able to keep it together and tears of laughter streaming down his face or Manuel watching his boyfriend’s reaction with an affectionate smile.

Once again Marco feels guilt rising in his chest when he realizes that he is intending to drive a wedge between these two. It’s clear to see that they belong together and he knows no reason could ever justify what he is about to do. But when it comes to Mario, Marco has never been able to see things sober.

He jumps when he feels a hand on his lower back and suddenly Robert appears between him and Mario to nudge them both towards their table.

“Come on now, I thought you wanted to make Philipp jealous, not the other way around.”

They walk forward, giving the patient waiter an apologetic smile before Mario entwines his hand with Marco’s. Perhaps he needs reassurance that Marco will truly help him, but somehow the little action soothes Marco’s doubts. 

They take their seats beside the two older men on the round table while Thomas and Robert are talking to the waiter, apparently busy choosing the right wine for all of them.

“So,” Manuel says with a curious glance at the two younger men. “How did the two of you finally get together?”

Oh shit, Marco should have seen that question coming.

He is still frantically racking his brains to think of a good reason how two close friends could suddenly become lovers when Mario comes to his rescue.

“I took your words by heart, Manu. I finally found the courage to admit my feelings to myself. And when I told him that he already meant more to me than anyone else in the world, he kissed me.”

Marco knows Mario is just making the story up, but he can’t help himself from picturing the scene and all of a sudden he feels the urge to do just that; lean to the side and kiss Mario.

He shakes his head, wondering not for the first time why he’s suddenly feeling this way. Or maybe he has felt like this all this time without noticing it?

He is pulled out of his thoughts by Mario squeezing his hand and he realizes that he should say something as well perhaps.

He meets Manuel’s eyes that are still watching him carefully. “I was in love with Mario for a long time, but too much of a coward to tell him. So without Mario we wouldn’t be together now.”

When Manuel nods his approval, Marco can’t help but risk a glance at Philipp who is watching Mario with an unreadable expression that is so intense that Mario quickly drops his eyes to the table.

Luckily their first course appears at this moment and they are soon busy debating what kind of sauce it is because only Thomas knows the contents of their surprise dinner – at least the menu is still a surprise – and Robert and Philipp almost end up fighting over which ingredients are used.

So despite the awkward start the evening turns out to be lot of fun and not very romantic, almost as though they are all just friends going out.

Until their dessert arrives; chocolate mousse of course because what else could it be when Thomas is ordering?

Robert points to the lonely strawberry decorating Thomas’ mousse. “Can you do without the strawberry?”

Thomas frowns. “Why?”

“Because I love strawberries and there’s only one on my plate.”

“I only have one as well,” Thomas argues, but the moment Robert looks at him, Marco knows the younger man has already lost.

Thomas manages to stand the burning intensity of those bright blue eyes for exactly three seconds before he has to give in. “Alright, fine.” He pierces the large fruit with his fork and turns to Robert with a smirk. “Open your mouth.”

Robert’s eyes sparkle with mischief, but he obeys and closes his mouth around the strawberry, somehow managing to make Marco feel like he’s watching something extremely dirty.

But just like the rest of the table he is unable to take his eyes off the Pole who’s chewing his mouthful in the most sensual way Marco has ever seen somebody eat.

He feels uncomfortable in his jeans all of a sudden and remembers Mario’s words from earlier – the ones about Marco having a thing for Robert and Thomas getting it on – and now he knows for sure that it’s not his fault. It’s hard not to find Robert’s actions arousing when that fucker means them to be.

“Swallow,” Thomas commands in a hoarse voice and finally Manuel saves them all from further awkwardness by coughing loudly. “Get a room, you two! You’re so disgusting!”

Marco smirks. “That’s what I’ve been saying for days.”

The whole table breaks out into laughter at that, everyone except for Robert who is looking at Marco in a way as though he wants to tell him something. Only when Robert pointedly looks at Marco’s dessert, then at Mario and finally over to Philipp who is listening to Thomas’ animated talking, does Marco finally get it.

He mouths a silent  _thank you_ to the Pole, before piercing his own little strawberry and turning to Mario beside him.

He doesn’t say anything, just waits for permission until Mario hesitantly parts his lips and takes the bite.

“Please not you too,” Manuel groans, but this time Marco ignores him. He is too busy watching Mario swallow, a little bit of the chocolate mousse from the fork smeared on his lower lip and Marco acts without thinking. He reaches out and drags his thumb over Mario’s full lips, feeling the younger man freeze and the others staring at his hand with wide eyes. After he has swiped over Mario’s lip, he pulls back his hand to lick the mousse off, Mario’s eyes following the little flick of his tongue.

Marco’s heart is hammering in his chest and he can’t really place that feeling, he just knows he has unconsciously done something that is more than just a bit of good-naturedly teasing. He holds his breath, anxiously awaiting Mario’s reaction.

After a few torturous long seconds, Mario finally tears his gaze away, giving Philipp a long look that Marco can’t make any sense of, before once again focusing on Marco. There is something in his eyes, almost like desperation, apparently because Philipp is barely reacting to them, at least not in the way they hoped.

“Fuck it,” Marco exclaims, already aware of the grave mistake he’s making when he leans over and captures Mario's lips in a kiss.

Marco wouldn’t have been surprised to be pushed back – after all he is breaking that one rule Mario set for their fake relationship – but after a short moment Mario’s lips part for him.

Marco’s body is burning with a feeling he doesn’t recognize, warmth blooming in his chest as he brings one of his hands up to Mario’s neck to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. Mario groans and the sound vibrates in Marco’s mouth, destroying the last shreds of self-restraint he possessed. The blond licks into Mario’s mouth hungrily, feeling alive and free for the first time in his entire life.

When they both run out of air, Marco breaks away first, but only to nib at Mario’s throat, bathing in his scent. “Mario,” he whispers against the soft skin and suddenly the younger man jerks as though he has been electrocuted.

He pushes Marco away, eyes wide in shock. “Why did you have to do that?”

Marco is unable to answer, wondering what exactly went wrong. Because Mario pushing him away the moment their lips met would have been okay; after all Marco broke the rule they agreed on. 

But Mario kissed him back, so it’s not the kiss itself that must have upset him.

Marco opens his mouth, but his unspoken question gets answered when Mario turns to look at Philipp with the same shocked expression on his face. Then he stands up and begins to walk backwards, eyes darting between Philipp and Marco. “I can’t do this, I can’t pretend anymore. I’m sorry.” With that he whirls around and runs out of the restaurant, leaving Marco behind with too many questions.

He finally meets the gazes of the others. Manuel and Thomas are still staring after their teammate while Philipp has crossed his arms and is looking at Marco as though he expects him to fix this mess. Robert on the other hand reaches over the table and places something in Marco’s hand. “Take my car, Thomas and I will be driving with Philipp and Manu.”

Marco stares at the keys Robert just handed him. “But I don’t even know what exactly I’ve done wrong. It can’t be because of one simple kiss.”

He’s short of panicking, so it takes him by surprise when Robert  _smiles._ “You’re right, Marco, it’s not because of ‘one simple kiss’. Just go after him, take him home and then talk to him.  _Really_ talk to him. Tell him how you feel.”

“But I don’t understand what-” Marco is cut off by Robert squeezing his hand, the bright blue eyes silently promising him answers soon. 

“Just trust me. Ask him about what exactly he feels for Philipp and why that kiss with you scares him so much.”

Marco can’t do anything else but nod, then he exits the restaurant as well, walking over to Robert’s black Porsche Cayenne GTS.

Robert is right, he and Mario have a lot of talking to do. And this time Marco won’t let him beat around the bush.

With that resolution he starts the car and drives, keeping his eyes open for a Mario-like figure somewhere on the sidewalk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter to left...  
> On the bright side I can confirm that this series will have at least two more parts, each one with a different main pairing obviously. And I have plans for three additional ones, so there is no end in sight yet. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the last chapter of this story. I didn't expect to have the update ready before the start of next week, but I managed to write it in the very early morning before driving to Munich and watching the magnificent game versus Wolfsburg.  
> Great weather, we won, five goals, Thomas scored (fucking finally!), a Müllendowski goal, Leipzig lost, we're back at the top; I couldn't have asked for a more perfect day.
> 
> Thank you for your great support and I hope you enjoy the last chapter of Marco's and Mario's story. :)

\------------------

 

He sees Mario just two blocks further down the street, hands shoved into his pockets and staring straight ahead even when he hears the low purr of Robert’s car as Marco steers it towards the younger man. He lets down the window of the passenger side and looks over to his friend.

“Mario, please get in the car. We need to talk.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Mario replies in a clipped tone then he resumes walking.

Marco bites his teeth angrily then he exits the car and stalks after Mario. “Don’t be a coward and fucking talk to me!”

Mario stops and scowls at him darkly. “Go back to the car. Someone will steal it if you just leave it in the middle of the road and then Robert will rip your head off.”

“I’m not leaving without you!” Marco retorts and he almost expects more fighting.

Mario bites his lip before turning around and stomping towards to the black vehicle, tearing open the door with a lot more force than necessary and flopping down on the passenger seat with a grim expression.

Marco breathes a sigh of relief before getting into the car from the other side. They drive in silence for a minute or two as they head towards Mario’s home.

In the end it is Mario who speaks first.  
“Why did you kiss me?”

“Because we were supposed to act like boyfriends,” Marco retorts immediately.

Of course his answer is just weak pretense and he’s avoiding the actual question. And Mario knows that as well, judging by his miffed tone.  
“I told you during training yesterday that I didn’t want you to kiss me,” Mario reminds him. The cold anger emanating from him takes Marco completely off-guard. “Why did you still do it?”

Marco sighs. “Because I was hoping I could provoke a reaction from Philipp. That he would get jealous or angry that I dared to kiss you while he was sitting at the same table.”

Somehow his explanation seems to upset Mario even more judging by the way he stiffens and turns to look out of the window.

Marco keeps throwing glances at him until they have reached Mario’s apartment a few minutes later.

“So,” Mario says as he leans back against the kitchen counter and crosses his arms defiantly. “What is it that you wanted to tell me? Besides your admission that you kissed me to make Philipp jealous.”

So this is it, the moment of truth.

Marco has no clue where to begin, but he figures starting with the least dangerous thing is perhaps a good idea.  
“Do you remember the reason I told you for me being in Munich?”

Mario looks surprised by the question, but nods. “You wanted to comfort Robert after his fight with Thomas.”

“Well, that was a lie,” Marco admits and ducks his head sheepishly. “It was Robert’s idea. Actually he visited me in Dortmund because of you.”

“Me?” Mario’s anger seems to be forgotten as he waits for Marco to elaborate.

“Yes, you. He told me what happened with Philipp and I came back to Munich with him instantly.” He finally focuses on Mario again, unable not to let his hurt show. “Why didn’t you tell me about Philipp? How could you keep something like this from me?”

Mario frowns. “Marco, I don’t mean to be rude, but I didn’t tell you about Philipp and Manu because it’s none of your business and I was obviously not in the position to tell you about them.”

Marco can’t believe what he’s hearing. “Of course you were! But to be honest I’m not mad at you for not telling me that Philipp and Manu are a couple.”

“Then what is the reason?” Mario retorts clearly frustrated.

“I’m mad at you for never telling me that you were in a relationship with Philipp!”

Mario stills and suddenly all signs of anger have left his body. “Hold on, you thought there was something going on between me and Philipp?”

His question takes the wind out of his sails. “Why do you sound so irritated?”

“Because I’m wondering how you could think something like that,” Mario says with a deep frown on his face.

Marco thought this conversation couldn’t get any more confusing, but apparently he was wrong. “Because Robert told me that you and Philipp broke up.”

Mario looks like someone just slapped him. “Why would he say something like that?”

“So it’s not true?” Marco feels hope rising in his chest, mixed with the desire to strangle Robert for making something like this up. “But why would he lie to me? And most importantly why are you so sad then?”

Mario drops his eyes to the ground. “I’m not sad because of a heartbreak. I’m sad because I have to leave Bayern.”

How many twists can a conversation even have? “What?!”

“They want to sell me to another club, I don’t know yet which one it will be. Arsenal London seems to be very interested, among a few others. But I don’t want to leave.”

Marco blinks once, twice and then he feels blissful happiness coursing through him as he realizes just how wrong he interpreted things – thanks to their  _friend_ Robert – and a wide joyful smile appears on his face.

Mario looks at him as though he suspects that Marco has lost his mind. “What is so funny about that?”

Marco chuckles amusedly. “Nothing actually. It’s just kind of ludicrous that I was trying to bring you and Philipp back together when you never even were boyfriends.”

Mario’s eyes widen comically. “Wait, so you don’t want to be with Philipp?”

The idea is so ridiculous that Marco can’t even laugh. “What the hell made you think  _that_ ?”

“During training you kept throwing murderous glances at Philipp and Manu. And then you asked me to be your boyfriend to make Philipp jealous. What else was I supposed to think?”

Marco can’t believe it. This has to be the most anticlimactic outcome possible. “Okay, no, let me explain my side of the story first, there’s obviously a lot to clear up.” He motions towards the living room and they both sit down side by side on the couch. Then Marco turns towards the younger man and starts speaking.

“Two days ago Robert showed up on my doorstep after Thomas needed a bit of alone time.”

Mario nods. “I remember the earth-shattering tragedy with Thomas’ horse. Or was that a lie as well?”

“No, that’s true. Though I suppose Thomas may have overdramatized it a little bit. Robert wouldn’t have left him like that unless Thomas explicitly asked him to.”

Mario looks doubtful though. “Unless they were planning this.”

“That doesn’t make any sense. Why would Robert tell me that you and Philipp have broken up even though he knows it’s not true? What would he want to achieve with that?”

“I don’t know,” Mario replies. “But if Robert really hatched a plan and wanted for all of this to happen, we should break it down step by step. How did you react when he told you about this alleged break-up?”

“I was furious that you hadn’t told me about Philipp,” Marco recalls. “And then I drove to Munich with him.”

“Then that’s your answer. He wanted you to come to Munich with him.”

“But why?”

Mario smiles patiently. “I said step by step. What happened after you came to Munich with him? Did he say something that could indicate why he was doing this?”

Marco tries to think of something suspicious, but nothing comes to his mind. “Not really. Robert was very supportive during the last days. I just don't get it.”

Mario doesn't respond for a very long time, but then his eyes widen.

“What is it?” Marco asks warily.

“I was just thinking that Robert had to know that his plan wouldn't work for long. That you and I would talk and then find out about his scheme.”

Marco doesn't understand what Mario is trying to say. “Yes. And?”

He doesn't know what to make of the fond smile appearing on Mario's face. “We definitely owe Robert. Big time.”

“Mario, can you please explain first and kiss Robert's feet later?!” Marco pleads anxiously.

Instead of answering Mario sits up on the couch and pushes against Marco's chest so sudden that the blond falls onto his back, Mario straddling him.

“Mario, what are you doing?” he asks, unable to avert his gaze from the younger man's eyes staring down at him intently.

“I think I figured it out. Robert meant for all of this to happen. For us both to become entangled in a web of misunderstandings until we are so deep in this mess that we have to talk openly to each other.”

“Mario, you're not making any sense,” Marco complains. “Why would he-”

The words die on his tongue when Mario's hand once again pushes against his chest, pressing Marco deeper into the cushion. “He knew how I felt about you, Marco. He knew even before I left Dortmund.”

How Mario felt about him? Marco doesn't know what to make of these words, so he keeps quiet to let his friend continue.

“Back then he urged me to tell you, but I wasn't ready yet. You were one of my closest friends and I was so afraid to lose you that I kept quiet. Robert and I barely talked about it anymore, but I knew that he was disappointed with me. And when Manu and Philipp recently announced that they were together, I had a fight with Manu.”

“With Manu? Why?”

“I mentioned it to you during training. Manu called me out on being a coward and claimed I could be in a happy relationship as well if I had admitted my feelings to myself.” He swallows before adding, “And you.”

Marco freezes as the pieces finally fall into their place. “You have feelings for me?”

Mario raises one hand to Marco's face, his fingertips ghosting lightly over the older man's jawbone. “Of course I do, silly. I can't believe you still couldn't see it until now.” He leans down and presses a feather-light kiss to the side of Marco's mouth before whispering against his lips, “I love you, Marco.”

A shiver runs down Marco's spine and his heart is beating painfully hard against his ribcage as though it wants to break out of its prison.

“Why did you never tell me that before?”

Mario sighs. “I never imagined you could feel the same way. I'm sorry.”

Marco brings up his hand to Mario's face and pulls him closer again until their lips are touching again. But this time neither of them pulls back, instead Marco opens his mouth in a silent invitation. Mario takes it instantly, deepening the kiss by sliding his tongue into Marco's mouth, sparking the fire inside the blond's body.

Marco pulls back one last time to say the words he should have said a long time ago. “I love you as well, Mario, please never doubt that. I was just too blind to see it and I needed someone to finally open my eyes.”

Mario smiles gently. “We  _definitely_ owe Robert and Thomas.”

Marco hums in agreement before surging forward and capturing Mario's mouth in another kiss, this time a more confident one. Mario's low groan is all the incentive he needed to reverse their positions; Mario lying underneath him now as Marco licks into the hot cavern of his mouth, their bodies slowly rocking against each other as they lose themselves in their passion...

 

***

 

Mario and Thomas are both asleep in the backseat of Robert's car while the latter as well as Marco are sitting at the front, neither of them having said a word for the past hour.

“Thanks for driving me home,” Marco starts in a quiet voice.

“It's no problem,” is all that Robert says without looking at Marco.

The blond is slightly confused, wondering what is up with his friend. “Something the matter?”

Robert bites his lower lip and there's definitely guilt in his eyes now. “I have good and bad news. Though I suspect Mario should be telling you the good ones.”

Marco frowns. “Okay. So what are the bad news?”

There's a long moment of silence. “Philipp and Manu knew the plan.”

“Okay, and how is that a bad thing?” Marco asks.

The answer indeed shocks him though. “It's not a bad thing, it's the true tragedy of the whole story. They're not a couple, they were just pretending because I asked them to, in order to sell my lies.”

“WHAT??!!”

Thomas and Mario both jerk at his shrill tone; Thomas groaning in annoyance while Mario gives Marco an irritated look.

“What's wrong? Why are you shouting now?”

But Marco is too shocked and pissed off at Robert to say anything, barely able to contain his anger.

Robert looks at Mario through the rear view mirror. “Tell him the good news first before he's going to strangle me.”

Marco doubts anything would be able to make him forget his anger.

“Marco, I got a call from Thomas Tuchel this morning. They asked me if I would like to come back.”

Marco whips around in his seat, staring at Mario with big eyes. “You're going to come back to Dortmund?”

Mario smiles fondly. “Only if you want me to.”

“Of fucking course!” Marco replies instantly before straining in his seat until he manages to put a sloppy kiss to Mario's lips.

Robert coughs. “I may need your help though.”

“With what?” Marco and Mario ask in unison.

“With bringing Philipp and Manu together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure it's not hard to guess the next couple in this this series now. The next blind fools... ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Any form of feedback is welcome - kudos and/or comments. :)


End file.
